Knight In Shining Armour
by SnowySugarPlums
Summary: Mercenary? He is a knight- IkeRosalina


**Knight In Shining Armour**

**Mercenary? He is a knight- IkeRosalina**

**-x-**

On the waiting room, sat a blonde girl in a luxurious dress which was a mix of sky, alice and tiffany blue. Her pale hands were folded neatly on her left thigh, and her legs were crossed in an elegant manner. Her back was straight and her eyes were focused on something in front of her- a television showing two blue haired men fighting. One she could easily recognise- seeing as how the royalties share the same wing of the mansion. However, the other she has never seen before.

"Zelda, if you do not mind me asking," she started out, glancing over at the princess sitting next to her. The brunette, Zelda, looked over at her in return- waiting for the question she was going to ask silently.

"Who is the one fighting Marth?" she politely pointed a slender finger at the screen, where it shows that one guy, Marth, had been knocked off the still platform. The Altean prince had quickly recovered though, and was running towards the other at full speed with his sword drawn out. The prince had missed his mark and the other had countered with lighting speed, saying "you're open" just as fast as he could get the hit in.

Zelda smiled and a small giggle slipped out, "That, Rosalina, is Ike." She returned her blue bell hued eyes to the television screen, playing a slow replay of Ike slashing at Marth- which had a dangerously high percentage of damage. Zelda pouted when she heard Master Hand announcing that Ike was the winner, and then regretted that she was not there to cheer Marth up as she was out shopping with Samus and Peach.

Rosalina rotated her body to look at Zelda fully, her barely visible eyebrows furrowed in confusion at Zelda's brief introduction to the stranger. Her light coral lips parted in a silent and long question, wanting to ask the various queries that circled in her head. However, her roommate stood up before she could get the first syllabub out. Zelda dusted her skirt to rid it of the barely visible dust and turned her head slightly, her eyes asking whether Rosalina was going to follow or stay. The blonde stood up, brushed the invisible dirt and grime off and followed Zelda back to their room.

On the way back, Rosalina asked her unsaid question, "Where is he in the mansion?" Zelda suddenly started walking faster, her strides surprising long despite the constricting dress she was in. Rosalina tried walking alongside her, trying to matching the long and fast strides that seemed like they were getting longer and faster.

Once they reached their door, painted a sheen blue and white colour, Zelda hastily opened it and pushed Rosalina in before going in herself and locking the door. She leaned against the door, her sharp elf ears pressed against the wood to check if anyone was outside listening. "Do not ask that question outside our, for some reason, soundproof room." Rosalina tilted her head, asking a silent 'why'. Zelda sighed- her curiosity will get the both of them killed.

"Sit down, and I will tell you a story."

**-x-**

The next week, Rosalina was walking home along with a few of her Lumas trotting beside her. Both Rosalina and the Lumas were humming a happy tune, holding various bags paper bags full with groceries. Her azure blue eyes were closed as the peaceful atmosphere were enough for her to relax.

But a gust of wind made her eyes snap open. Her head was frantically moving from left to right. Nothing entered her sight, so she decided to look down. A piece of paper was at her feet and she would have stepped on it if she had not taken a step back from surprise.

She squatted down and picked up the piece of paper, standing up immediately after. A simple word that looked like it was scribbled on hastily was on it.

_'Hello'_

Another burst of wind hit her when her attention was all on the piece of paper. This time, the item landed on her head. Her fingers gently grabbed a flat surface, smooth and defiantly not paper. She brought it to her eye-level,vans found it a blue rose. The petals were dark, vivid for something that was most probably real. As her fingers travelled up the stem to check whether her suspicions were correct, her fingers brushed by a a thin piece of what seemed like a aqua velvet ribbon with a note at the end of it.

_'Did I scare you? Or did I surprise you?'_

Rosalina's eyebrows rose as high as they could when she read that. She brought her thin bottom lip into her mouth and her teeth subconsciously started nibbling on it. Another gust of wind flew past, and she looked up in time to see spots of blue, gold red and a metallic light blue pass. The blues dropped a box in front of her feet and ran away just as he released the it. Rosalina's eyes looked down at the area in front of her feet, and saw a red box shaped like a star.

Rosalina decided to pick it up bended her body down and snatched the box up from the ground, raising shortly after. She studied the box for a short moment, deciding to walk to the mansion with a slow pace. She stopped when she saw a bench, and sat on it before opening the package. When she did, she released an audible sigh and moved the card out of the way first. Her eyes sparkled when she saw what was under the cardboard note- probably two dozen different patterned chocolates shaped like stars and the occasional heart here and there. After gawking at the contents inside the box, her gaze returned to the note sitting on top of the box's cover, rattling ever so slightly when the warm summer breeze blew. She opened it, and let a small smile graze her lips.

**-x-**

_'With eyes as blue as the sky itself_

_With skin that could compete with the brightest of stars that come shooting out_

_The queen that rules over the large galaxy_

_Has caught my heart, finally_

_This lonely mercenary is searching for someone courageous _

_Someone who will protect herself with no troubles_

_I've met many people far and wide_

_And no beauty could smile as bright as your's_

_So this mercenary is asking_

_Not for your hand in marriage_

_But instead for your kind words that bring joy to other people_

_You are the only reason I wish to get accepted once again_

_So I can meet my queen_

_So I can lend my queen a hand_

_To show her the world _

_To show her that I'll willingly do anything for you_

_So,_

_My queen_

_Will you let me kindly be your knight in shining armour_

_Instead of just a lowly mercenary?_

**-x-**

**A/N: Time to say hello to the Super Smash Brother archive! So what if Ike isn't announced yet? I love this couple and I ain't afraid to show it. But really, I don't really care for slow characters much- and Ike falls into that category pretty easily with his running speed being so low. However, he does sort of make it up in the power department and having fast counters- so I'll give him a pass on this one.**

**And who's not excited for Rosalina? She is ultimately my favourite character in the Mario franchise, no question. Plus, she seems to have some impressive range, and the video does show that she's going to be more of those characters that could deal damage quickly. Plus, she' said light weight and fast. That definitely makes her the automatic new choice for me. Which newcomer is your favourite so far?**

**~Snowy**

** (P.S- I might continue this if Ike gets announced and not replaced by Chrom. If he does, then this is staying as a one-shot)**


End file.
